


Fic Ideas that Keep Me Up at Night

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, F/M, Island Oliver, Mermaid Felicity, Officer Felicity Smoak, One Shot Collection, Saleswoman Felicity, The Hood - Freeform, pregnant Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about Oliver and Felicity. Most of these ideas come to me in the middle of the night, so enjoy!1. The Great Baking Disaster2. On Patrol3. Siren Song4. The Plumber5. Checkout6. Deployed7. Checkout (Thea's POV)





	1. The Great Baking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to start a series of one shots. Some one shots maybe related, most are not going to be. I just wanted a place to put all my Olicity story ideas down. So Enjoy!
> 
> This first idea, actually happened in real life. It was in my high school cooking class and the group next to mine forgot to lock the mixer and got batter everywhere. To say my teacher was mad, would be an understatement.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Oliver put his key into the lock of the loft and twisted.

It had been a long day at City Hall and all he wanted to do is curl up with Felicity and watch TV.

He opened the door to find something he didn’t expect.

There was brownie batter all over the kitchen.

Oliver’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked from his green Kitchen Aid stand mixer to the counter, then the cabinets, and finally looked up at the ceiling.

It was everywhere. How could someone get brownie batter all over the kitchen?

The answer to that question came bounding down the stairs. Felicity still had some of the batter in her hair and a smear on her cheek which she missed.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

Felicity gave him a sheepish smile before opening her mouth,

“Look, I can explain.”

Oliver gave her look that said _please._

“I was making you brownies because I am just that good of a girlfriend when the mixer malfunctioned.”

“It didn’t malfunction. You forgot to lock the mixer in place didn’t you?” Oliver gave her a knowing look.

“Yes.” Felicity whispered, she gazed at her feet not wanting to meet Oliver’s eyes. “I turned it on high to make sure it was all mixed in, but since it wasn’t locked, it got all over the place.”

 “I have a question, though. How did it get on the cabinets and ceiling? If you just forgot to lock it, then it would have just gotten on the counter.”

Felicity let out a defeated sigh,

“I may have lifted the paddle out of the bowl while the mixer was still on.”

“Felicity…” He sighed out her name. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry. I learned my lesson. Don’t forget to lock the mixer next time.” Felicity smiled and then started laughing.

Oliver joined in and then pressed a kiss to her lips.

He swiped his thumb over the smear on her cheek then put it in his mouth.

“It’s good batter.” Oliver smiled down at Felicity.

She smiled back and said, “It was from a box.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh,

“Of course it was.” He rubbed her shoulders with his hands. “Let’s clean this up then watch some TV, okay?”

“Okay.” Felicity agreed.

“Thank you for trying to make me brownies. I love you all the more for it.” Oliver took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

“You’re welcome. Love you too.” Felicity replied, reaching under the sink to grab the cleaning supplies.

They worked together to clean up the kitchen, then watched TV for the rest of the night.


	2. On Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity, a Starling City police officer, helps save a wounded Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch to many crime shows and this one shot is a result of that. Just FYI, I don't know anything about being an actual police officer, so forgive me if anything is inaccurate.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Officer Felicity Smoak took a huge sip of her steaming hot coffee. Sitting in her police cruiser, her midnight patrol was slow. Not that she minded. This year had been hard on her.   Captain Lance was always on the lookout for The Hood and that often meant long hours for Felicity.

Lance was obsessed, but secretly, Felicity didn’t see anything wrong with The Hood taking down criminals. She thought it was kind of heroic, but she thought The Hood should move away from elite criminals to street criminals. That was what was poisoning this city.

Stifling a huge yawn, Felicity started her car and the police radio came to life.

“We have shots fired in an alley way off of Adam’s and O’Neal. There is a possible victim, Officer Smoak, you’re the closest.”

“Roger, that.” Felicity responded. Putting the car into gear, she pulled out of the gas station parking lot with sirens sounding and lights flashing.

In a matter of minutes, Felicity was at the scene.  She stepped out of her cruiser slowly with her gun drawn.

The alley way was dark, but she thought she saw a figure lying on the ground.

“Police!” She shouted into the dark night. There was no answer.

She walked cautiously into the alley, making sure she took in her surroundings, so she wasn’t caught off guard.

When she finally came to the figure on the ground, she was startled to see The Hood gasping for breath.

She immediately dropped to the ground beside The Hood and covered the bleeding wound in his chest with her hands.

“Hood?” she asked him. She felt weird calling him that, but she didn’t know his real name. “This is Officer Smoak. I’m going to call an ambulance. It looks like a bullet nicked your lung.”

His eyes popped open at her voice. His blue eyes met hers in fear and pain.

He grabbed her wrist that was on his chest, in a tight grip.

“You…can’t.” He stuttered out. His breath was coming out shallower.

“Hood, I have to. You’ll die if I don’t.” Felicity kept her voice calm.

“Take…me…to…the…Queen Steel…factory.” His eyes pleaded with her. She took in his fearful eyes and nodded. There was something in The Hood’s eyes that made her want to do what he said.

She so was going to get fired for this. Maybe she could go into IT like she wanted to when she was a kid.

Helping him off the alleyway floor, they shuffled to her car. Once he was seated in the backseat, she started the car and headed towards the Queen Steel factory.

Why did he want her to go there? The only reason she could think was that, The Hood’s lair was in there.

“Officer Smoak? Do you have any report on those shots fired?” The police dispatcher’s voice came over her radio.

“Shoot.” Felicity whispered. She picked up the radio and said, “It was a false alarm.”

She pulled up to the Queen Steel factory and helped The Hood out of the car. She helped him to a side door where he punched in a code.

Felicity stumbled down the stairs and helped The Hood to sit in a chair.

“I…will…change…my…clothes…and…you…can…take…me…to…the…hospital.” His rough breathing scared Felicity, but the words shocked her more.

“You are going to reveal your identity to me, a police officer. What makes you think that after I take you to the hospital, that I won’t arrest you?”

“Because I trust you, Felicity.” The Hood stated. He pulled down his hood and Felicity gasped in shock.

“Oliver? You’re the Hood?” Felicity just started into Oliver’s greased painted face. She should have known. She remembered the first time he came to her for information and she just brushed it off.

_____________________

_“Officer Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” Felicity looked up from her police report._

_In front of her desk stood, a tall, muscular figure of Starling City’s famous playboy. His blue eyes looked into hers with amusement and his stubble covered jaw twitched, like he was holding in a smile._

_“Hello, what can I do for you Mr. Queen?” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him._

_“No, Mr. Queen was my father, just call me Oliver.” This time his face did tick up in a smile._

_“Okay, Oliver, what can I do for you?” Felicity smirked back._

_“Well, I was in my sister’s room and found this syringe with green liquid in it. I was wondering, would you test it for me?” He pulled out a syringe from his pocket._

_Felicity narrowed her eyes._

_“Why does your sister have that?”_

_“I honestly don’t know, but if you could test it for me, I would be very grateful to you.”_

_Felicity sighed,_

_“Alright, hand it over.”_

_“Thank you.” He handed the green liquid filled syringe over to her._

_He tapped her desk trying to look nonchalant. It wasn’t working on Felicity, but she let it slide for some reason._

_“Is that all you needed, Oliver?” She asked, tapping her red pen on her desk._

_“Yes, that’s all. Thank you so much, Felicity.”_

_She nodded before placing the syringe in her desk. She would send it to the lab after Oliver left._

_Oliver reached over and took one of her business cards from her desk._

_“In case I need to contact you again.” He explained, and then motioned to her red pen that she was still holding. He grabbed another one of her business cards and flipped it over. He quickly wrote something on the back and handed the pen and the card back to her._

_“My number, so you can call me when the results are in.” He smiled again and then left._

_There was something about Oliver Queen that was off, but she didn't want to look to close. She couldn’t explain why._

_________________________

After Felicity helped Oliver into his street clothes, she helped him back to her cruiser and sped to the hospital.

She radioed into the police station and reported Oliver as a gunshot victim to cover her bases.

Once she got to the hospital she helped Oliver inside. She stayed until a doctor came to talk to her. After that she left for the station, to fill out a police report.  She wrote it as a mugging, like Oliver told her too.

_______________________

The next day, Felicity entered the hospital with a potted fern in her hands. She came to make sure Oliver was okay. She was worried about him.

She followed the nurse’s direction to his room and knocked on the door gently.

 “Come in.” A woman’s voice called out.

She opened the door to find Moira Queen standing by her son’s bed. Oliver was awake and perked up when she entered the room.

That made Felicity’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“Mrs. Queen, Mr. Queen. I just came by to see how Oliver was doing.” Felicity walked over to the empty chair by Oliver’s bed and sat down. She settled the fern in her lap. She wasn’t sure where to put it because all the available counter space was taken up.

“Of course, Officer Smoak.” Mrs. Queen turned to leave the room, but stopped and turned back to Felicity. “Thank you for saving my son.”

“You’re welcome and I’m off duty, so call me Felicity.” Moira nodded. She waited to speak until Mrs. Queen left.

“I made sure I wrote the report as a mugging.” Felicity looked into Oliver’s grateful eyes. “But, a detective will probably come by to take a formal statement.”

“I know. I’ll handle it. Thank you, though.” He breathed out a sigh and then started coughing.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked worriedly.

“Yeah, Felicity, I’m fine. The doctor fixed me all up.” He reached over and took her hand. “Thank you for keeping my secret.”

Felicity squeezed his hand.

“I may not agree with everything that you are doing, but I’m glad that you are helping to watch over the streets.”

“So, does this mean you’ll help me?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, Oliver. I could lose my job if Captain Lance found out.” Felicity replied in a weary tone.

“You won’t lose your job, if the Captain never finds out. I would just ask for information. That’s it.”

Felicity looked at Oliver for a long time and then eventually nodded.

Oliver smiled at her. He leaned over to place a kiss on Felicity’s cheek, causing her to blush.

Felicity gave Oliver’s hand one more squeeze again and got up.

“I brought you a fern as a get well present, but I also think it will lighten up your lair. They thrive in low light.” Felicity smiled down at Oliver and walked to the counter to shove the fern into a spot. Felicity was walking towards the door when Oliver called out to her.

“Felicity, can we hangout sometime? Like outside of The Hood business.”

Felicity blushed again.

“You still have my business card, call me sometime, and maybe it will be a yes?” She smirked at Oliver’s shocked expression.

He quickly recovered and gave a flirty smirk of his own.

“Expect that call.”

Felicity nodded and left feeling the start of a beautiful relationship between an officer and The Hood.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver stumbles across a mermaid while on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Enjoy!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

It had been six months since the shipwreck, which killed Oliver’s father and stranded Oliver on that torturous island.

One night while sleeping under the stars, Oliver hears it, a sweet melody coming from somewhere close.  He feels a tugging sensation in the middle of his chest, like there was a string attached to his heart and someone was pulling on it.

Getting up in a sleepy daze, Oliver followed the sensation that was getting was getting stronger with every step he took.

With the moon as the only guiding light, Oliver stepped over fallen logs and pushes back branches from trees.

As he entered a clearing with a body of water and a steady rushing waterfall, the invisible string attached to his heart, tugged his heart violently.

The melody that caught his attention was crystal clear in the clearing, and where it was coming from, made Oliver gasp out loud.

 A gorgeous blonde mermaid was lounging on a rock in the middle of the lake. Her voice was so beautiful, tears started gathering in his eyes.

He was so overcome with emotion; Oliver could not call out a greeting. The mermaid gave him a smile before diving back into the water.

The string that was tugging at his heart loosened and Oliver looked around in confusion.

How did he get here? Why was he here?

He was about to turn around when a hand shot out to grab his. The string returned and Oliver looked down into the blue eyes of the mermaid that had drawn him in.

She smiled again and led him into the water. Before he knew it, Oliver was standing waist deep in the lake.

Her red tail wrapped around his legs, so he couldn’t escape. He was so close to her, their lips were practically touching. She cupped his face in her hands and touched her lips to his.

 He suddenly knew where the string that was attached to his heart was pulling from, it was attached to hers. She dragged him further into the water and dove down deep with him.

He was too caught up in the feelings of her lips on his that he didn’t realize he couldn’t breathe.  His head felt light and his vision was blurring, but for a second he thought he saw the mermaid’s tail turn into two human legs.

Oliver’s vision turned into two long tunnels and at the end of them, he thought he saw surprise and fear enter the mermaid’s blue eyes, before he blacked out.

_____________________

“Please! Please, wake up! I’m sorry!” Oliver heard a feminine voice worrying from close by. He blinked his eyes open and came face to face with the mermaid that tried to drown him.

He scrambled to his feet. He was backing away from the mermaid that somehow has two legs instead of one tail.

“GET AWAY!” He shouted at her. “You tried to kill me!”

The now blonde woman held her hands up in a sign of surrender.

She looked concerned, but awed at the same time.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize what was happening. One moment I’m luring you in and the next I have two legs.” The last part of her sentence sounded like she was talking to herself. “You must be the one. They have always talked about the one that can turn you human; I just thought I would never find him.”

Oliver was confused and even more scared than he has ever been. He kept backing up, ready to make a run for it.

“Wait!” The woman reached out and grabbed his arm. “Let me explain!”

“What is there to explain? You lure men into a trap to kill them.”

“Yes, that is what I do, but not anymore. You’re the one!” Her excitement overtook her whole face.

“I don’t understand!” Oliver tried to rip his arm from her grip, but she held firm.

“My name is Felicity and I am a mermaid. I was trapped here by my mother because I didn’t want to sing. It always led to death, but I can’t stop it. Every night, I sing the song that brings men in and drag them down with me. But there is a legend that, if the kiss is true love, the mermaid will turn human and live with the male who made her turn. You’re my male! And now I have found a way to escape this curse.”

“I’m sorry, but this is crazy. I am stranded on this island with solder’s who torture me. Now, I have a mermaid who I turned into a human with a kiss of true love, who now wants to be with me! I can’t do this! I have to go.”

“No!” Felicity shouted out after him, but Oliver was already gone.

______________________

“No! Please come back!” Felicity felt that invisible string that attached him to her, constrict her heart. She was struggling to breathe. Being in the air the whole time was new to her. She walked forward on wobbly legs; she was going to find him.

She followed the string through the woods. The closer she got him the more the string loosened around her heart.

She sighed in relief. She found him sitting by a fire, looking up at the stars.

She sat down beside him, and felt him tense.

“Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Felicity’s voice filled with emotion.

“I just want to get off this horrible island and see my family again.” The man whispered into the night. “But, I also feel this incredulity strong pull towards you, like I couldn’t leave you here, even if I wanted to.”

“That’s part of the true love’s kiss bond. We are now attached for life.” Felicity explained.

The man hung his head in defeat, and then looked up to her with something in his eyes that she could not decipher.

“Well, I don’t know what this bond is all about, but I am willing to listen...and my name is Oliver by the way.”

Felicity smiled. She took one of his hands between her own,

“Oliver, I promise you that I will do everything to help you get off his island and back to your family.”

Oliver looked deep into her eyes and nodded.

_______________________

As the days on the island passed, Oliver and Felicity grew closer together. Oliver helped Felicity get her land legs and Felicity helped Oliver plan their escape.

They would spend their nights talking about anything and everything. Oliver talked about his family and what it was like back home. Felicity told Oliver about her life as a mermaid and how she wished she would meet the person who she could be human with.

Oliver got quiet after that, but he eventually pulled her into a hug. After that, their bond grew stronger.

The day a boat came into view; Oliver and Felicity were ready to live their life together, back in Starling City.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. The Plumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's kitchen sink breaks, so she calls a plumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is inspired by an episode of a show called "Reba". Enjoy!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

“Oh, that’s just fantastic.” Felicity shouted in frustration.

Standing in her kitchen, in her pajamas, Felicity held the “Cold” knob of her sink in her hand.

This was not what she wanted to deal with on a Saturday. She was supposed to be curled up on her couch watching old reruns of the original _Scooby Doo_ cartoons.

Sighing Felicity reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her phone. Pulling up Google, she typed in a local plumber’s company. The first one that popped up was called, “Queen’s plumbing”. It had a five star rating. She figured she couldn’t go wrong.

Dialing up the number, she scheduled an appointment for 2:20 pm. It gave her a couple of hours before she had to be presentable.

Shuffling back to the couch, she snuggled down into the cushions and turned her attention towards her Saturday cartoons.

___________________

A solid knock had Felicity rushing to her door. Standing on the other side of the door, Felicity came face to face with the hottest plumber she had ever seen. He had short brown hair, clear blue eyes, a strong jaw line covered in stubble, and a muscular physique to top off his look.

She stood there gaping at him for a solid minute before the knowing smirk had Felicity inviting him in.

“You must be the plumber. Come on in.” Felicity motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

When she reached the sink, felicity turned around to introduce herself.

“I’m Felicity, by the way.” She held out her hand for the man to take. He engulfed her small hand into his rough calloused hand. She felt a spark of electricity and quickly removed her hand.

“I’m Oliver Queen, the hottest plumber you’ve ever seen.”

Felicity felt her face turn red hot, “Oh, gosh, I said that out loud! I’m so sorry. I have a babbling problem.”

Oliver just smiled.

“It’s okay. I find it refreshing.” Oliver motioned to her sink. “So, what seems to be the problem with your sink?”

Felicity cleared her throat and pulled herself together.

“Well, I was just getting a drink of water before returning to my Saturday cartoons and I went to turn the “Cold” knob and it came off in my hand. Now, no cold water is coming out.”

Oliver moved to the counter by the sink and set his toolbox on the counter. Felicity moved to her counter across from the sink while Oliver fiddled with the around with his tools.

At one point, Oliver bent down to take a look under her sink and she couldn’t hold in the groan that slipped out of her mouth.

She tensed up at the same time he did. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Are you alright back there?”

“Yep.” She practically shouted out to try to cover up the fact that she just groaned when she saw his butt.

He has a great butt. She wouldn’t mind seeing his plumber’s crack.

_Felicity! Pull yourself together. Don’t turn into a pile of goo in front of the hot plumber._  Felicity shook her head trying to get her head out of the gutter.

Oliver turned his attention back to his work and Felicity tried to keep her impure thoughts under control.

About ten minutes later, Oliver moved out from underneath the sink.

“Well, Felicity, you definitely need a new faucet.”

“Um, okay, what type? I have no idea what to get.” Felicity looked to her sink and then back to Oliver, looking for help.

“Why don’t I pick you up tomorrow and help you find a new faucet.” 

Felicity stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding.

“Okay, thanks.”

Oliver nodded back and started packing his tools up. When Felicity was showing him out, Oliver handed her one of his business cards.

“Here’s my work number and my personal number is on the back.” Oliver gave her a smirk before leaving her standing in her doorway.

_Did my plumber just give me his personal number?_

___________________

The sound of her cell phone pulled Felicity out of her book. Looking at the caller ID, she sighed.

“Hey, Mom.” She answered her phone.

“Hi, Honey. How’s it going in Star City?” Her Mom’s bubbly voice carried across the line.

“Oh, fine. I just had a plumber out here to look at my sink. He is going to help me pick out a new faucet tomorrow.”

Felicity heard her Mom’s gasp over the line.

“Honey, did your plumber ask you out on a date?”

“What, no. He is just helping me find a faucet.” Felicity was in full denial mode.

“Oh, sure it’s not a date. He probably didn’t give you his personal number either, huh?” Donna Smoak’s knowing voice irritated her.

 “How did you know he gave me his personal number?” Felicity asked.

“Felicity, I am a single woman living in Vegas. I have had many a repair man give me their personal number. Now tell me, is he hot?”

“Mom, you don’t even know.” Felicity smiled.

“I’m taking that as a yes. Oh, the boss is calling, I have to go now. I fun on your date!”

“Stop calling it a date!” Felicity growled into the phone.

“You keep telling yourself that, Honey. Bye!”

“Bye, Mom.” She threw her phone on the nightstand beside her bed.

_It was not a date! He is just being nice._ Felicity tried to rationalize their outing tomorrow.

Oh, who was she kidding! He gave her his personal phone number. That usually means the guy is interested.

And of course she is interested too, but did she really want to go out with her plumber? Even if he is incredibly hot.

Felicity sighed and turned out her lamp, letting sleep wash over her.

_____________________

“How about this one?” Felicity pointed to a sink in a display.

“That would be great, if it was going into a bathroom. That’s a bathroom sink. The kitchen ones are over there.” Felicity followed Oliver’s finger to the kitchen sink displays.

She blushed, “Oh.”

She started towards the display when something else caught her eye.

A claw foot tub.

She walked up to the tub and ran her hand across the white porcelain side.

“I love claw foot tubs. When I lived in Vegas with my Mom, we had one in our bathroom. I was sad when I moved into my house in Star City. It didn’t have one.”

Oliver came up behind her and said,

“Climb in.”

“What?” Felicity turned around to face Oliver, a look of shock on her face.

 “Climb in, take it for a test. That is what the displays are for.” Felicity suddenly realized how close Oliver was to her. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Felicity felt that spark of electricity flair up in her again.

She turned around quickly and climbed into the tub.

As she settled, she commented,

“Just like I remember, I should remodel my bathroom and put one in.”

“I can help with that. My company also does remodeling.” Oliver had bended on his knees, so that he was at eye level to Felicity.

Felicity had to bite back another groan. He looked perfect today. His plaid blue shirt really made his eyes pop and she was having trouble reining in her attraction.

So, maybe she lied to herself. Maybe she did want to date her plumber.

The rest of the trip was spent bickering over which faucet she should get.

When they got back to her house, he installed her new kitchen faucet.

Felicity found herself sad to see Oliver leave.

Maybe she should call his personal cell number.

____________________

One Year Later…

The warm water in her new claw foot tub felt good on her sore muscles. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

“The remodel really does look good. I definitely like the claw foot tub.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity laughed,

“I am surprised both of us could actually fit in it, but you’re right. The remodel looks fantastic. Thank you.” Felicity turned her head to give Oliver a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart, Oliver replied with,

“Your welcome.” He placed a kiss on the back of her head before returning his lips to her ear. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Felicity snuggled back into Oliver’s arms.

She was glad her sink broke that day. She met the love of her life, her plumber.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Checkout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea asks Oliver for a favor which leads to Oliver meeting a helpful blonde saleswoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this one-shot a while ago and decided to post it. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

“Ollie!” Thea came barreling into Oliver’s room without knocking, as always. She walked over to the couch and stood in front of him, cutting off his view of the television.

“What do you want, Speedy?” Oliver raised his eyebrow at Thea’s panic expression.

“I need you to go down to the local market on the corner and pick me up some tampons.” She latched her hands on his shoulders.

“Uh…Why can’t you have mom go get them for you? Wait, no, I have a better idea, why don’t you take our family driver and you can get your girly things yourself.”  Oliver shrugged off her hands from his shoulders and shifted his position on his couch.

Thea sat down next to him and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

“Mom’s at the office and the family driver has off, so you’re my last hope. Please, Ollie, just this once and I will never ask you again!”

Oliver sighed,

“Thea, you know I can’t say no to your puppy dog eyes.” He ran a hand over his face before getting up from the couch. “Just this once, Thea, I mean it.”

Thea smiled and hugged him tight.

“Thank you, thank you! Love you!”

Oliver grabbed his motorcycle keys and headed for the door.

“Yeah, yeah, love you, too.” He waved a quick hand over his shoulder, but stopped when Thea spoke again.

“You know, one of these days, you’ll get yourself a serious girlfriend and I almost guarantee that she will ask you to get her, what did you call them, “girl things”,  and you’ll be out the door before she can finish asking you.”

Her smug smile made Oliver cringe.

“Okay, you may be right, but I don’t see myself getting a serious girlfriend within the next day, Speedy.”

“Oh, you never know, Ollie, you never know.”

Oliver gave her a quick smirk before making his way down the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------

Oliver wandered the feminine product aisle looking very out of place. He didn’t know there were so many kinds of tampons. Honestly, he had no idea what to get his sister.

“Can I help you find something?”  A female voice called from his right. He looked over to see a beautiful blonde woman. She had her hair up in a ponytail and sported rectangular shaped glasses. The name on her nametag read, “Felicity Smoak”.

He felt heat rise up his cheeks. He rubbed his neck in an embarrassment. He started to open his mouth when Felicity cut him off.

“Obviously, you are not buying tampons for yourself or maybe you are. Guys use tampons for nose bleeds, right? No, wait, that was just in that one movie with that Channing Tatum guy. So, it’s back to a wife, girlfriend, sister, maybe?” Now, it was her turn to blush.

Oliver huffed out a laugh, “There actually for my sister and I am at a loss as to what to get her.”

“Right” Felicity nodded and walked over to the shelf and pulled a pink box off. “This is as good as any.”

Oliver took the box from her hand and nodded in thankfulness.

Felicity waved a hand towards the register,

“Come on, I’ll ring you up.”

“Okay, thanks.” He followed her to the front of the store and set the pink box on the counter. He pulled out this wallet while she rang up the tampons and put it into a plastic bag.

“That will be $5.96.” Oliver handed over a ten and watched Felicity count out his change.

“Your change is $4.04.” She closed the register and smiled up at him.

“Thanks for your help, Felicity. If you hadn’t come along, I would have been standing there all day. My sister probably would have killed me of taking so long.”

Felicity looked surprised,

“How do you know my name?”

He tapped the right side of his chest.

“It’s on your name tag.”

Felicity mouth formed a perfect “o” shape.

“Right, but you’re not wearing one. I meant you’re not wearing a name tag, so I don’t know your name.”

Oliver smirked at her babble,

“It’s Oliver, and thanks for the help.” He waved at Felicity and grabbed the plastic bag and headed for the sliding front door.

“You’re welcome, and come again!”

Oh, he will.

\------------------------------

Over the next month, Oliver came to the conclusion that, it was a great thing that Thea asked him to get tampons for her.

He stopped several times at the local market to see Felicity. She made him smile and he made her day a little more bearable. There was something between them that they could both feel.

He was going to the market today because he was finally going to ask Felicity out on a date.

He walked into the market and gave a grin to Felicity. He wandered down the card aisle picked out a card with a baby panda on it. He smiled. During their many talks, Felicity mentioned her love for pandas, it was very cute.

He opened the card and pulled a pen out of his leather jacket.

He wrote,

_Dinner at the park down the street, I’ll bring that red wine you have always wanted and a box of pizza from that place you like so much. What do you say?_

He pocketed his pen and moved to Felicity’s register. He placed the card in her hand and pulled out his wallet.

“No envelope?” Felicity’s eyebrow was raised in confusion.

“Nope, open it.” Oliver waved a hand towards the card.

She opened it and read his writing. She gasped and looked up at him in shock.

“Well?” Oliver questioned.

She recovered herself quickly and pulled the red pen that was always tucked in her hair by her ear.

She wrote something down handed back to him.

It read,

_YES! 555-0321._

He smiled at her,

“Okay, great.”

“Call me to set up more details.”

Oliver nodded and paid for the card and walked out of the market with a huge smile on his face.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	6. Deployed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's deployed before the birth of their child and Felicity has to deal with this major life event without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: YOU WILL PROBABLY NEED TISSUES WITH THIS ONE!! Enjoy!

Felicity stared down at Oliver’s tan army boots, trying to keep her tears at bay. She felt Oliver’s finger slide under her chin, lifting up her face until her watery blue eyes met his.

“Oliver…” She choked out.

“Shh…Felicity. It’s going to be okay.”  He cupped her face in both of his callused hands. He tried to give her his signature smirk, but it fell flat.

“No, it’s not Oliver. You are going to miss it.” Her left hand which held her wedding band ran over her pregnant stomach.

“I know…I know, but I’ll be here for the rest of her life.” He intertwined his hand with hers. Felicity settled their hands over her swollen stomach.

“You don’t know that…” She muttered so low, she hopped that Oliver wouldn’t hear her.

“Hey, don’t say that! I will be back in a year! It’s my last deployment, and then I’ll be home for good, okay?” His voice came out harsher than he probably meant. It made Felicity feel worse.

Felicity just nodded.

Just then, the last call for boarding rang out over the airport PA system.

Felicity could feel her breath coming faster and more tears running down her cheeks.

Oliver’s tears, which he tried so hard to contain, started running down his cheeks. He leaned in and gave Felicity a passionate kiss, which she returned in full, before he took a step back.

She watched as her husband got on his knees and cupped her full stomach.

“Okay, my baby girl, you watch out for your mother and I know she will watch out for you. I know I will miss your birth and a good portion of your early life, but remember that I will always be with you as you will always be with me. I’ll be back soon, I love you.” He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach where their baby had just kicked.

The sob she was so desperately trying to keep in, escaped her throat.

Oliver shot up from his position on his knees to wrap his wife in a tight hug.

With his mouth pressed to her ear, Oliver whispered,

“I love you, honey. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

With that, he pulled out of the embrace to give Felicity a quick forehead kiss before he turned away.

She watched as Oliver gave a quick goodbye to his parents, Thea, and her mother Donna.

With the final hugs and kisses given out, Oliver turned one last time to Felicity. He blew a quick kiss to her and then one to their baby before he headed off to board the plane.

To save lives, to fight for her and their baby, and to fight for their country.

To be a hero.

Lost in her own grieve, she almost didn’t feel her mother’s arms wrap around her from behind.

Her Mom put her mouth to Felicity’s ear, just like Oliver did moments ago, and said,

“He’ll be back, I promise, he will be back.”

 Felicity could only hope that she was right.

______________

With a scream, Felicity awoke from her sleep. Pain was radiating from an intense contraction. She heard movement from down the hall, her mom. Donna had been staying with Felicity since Oliver left and Felicity was never more grateful for her Mom, than in this moment.

Felicity slowly moved from the middle of their king sized bed, to dangle her legs over the edge. She felt wet from where her water broke. She was slowly lifting herself off the bed when her Mom burst through her door.

“Honey, what’s wrong!??” Her high panicked voice made Felicity jump in the otherwise quiet room.

“Baby’s coming. Grab the hospital bag and let’s go.” She panted out as her contraction ended.

Her Mom rushed over and helped Felicity the rest of the way up. Her mom in all her pink sleep wear glory did her best as she picked out clothes for Felicity to wear.

 “Mom, I am not wearing that tight fitting dress to the hospital. “ She sighed out.

Felicity turned towards Oliver’s chest of drawers and pulled out one of his t-shirts.

Her mom stopped in her tracks and gave Felicity a warm smile. Felicity returned the smile before heading into her closet to grab a pair of sweatpants.

Once dress, Donna rushed Felicity out of the room, down the hall, and into her car on the street.

As she pulled away from the street, her mother, excitedly screeched,

“My baby is having her baby!”

_____________

“Okay, Felicity, one last push.”

Felicity nodded and did as the doctor instructed.

With a loud scream, she pushed.

When she heard her daughter’s first cry, Felicity couldn’t help the sob that came from deep in her chest. Grateful for her healthy baby, but sad for Oliver, who could not be there.

As her Mom helped cut the umbilical cord, Felicity couldn’t help but to wish it was Oliver instead of her mother.

Donna turned back to her with happy tears, but once she saw the expression on her daughter’s face, she quickly rushed to reassure Felicity.

Her mother leaned down to give Felicity a soft forehead kiss before she got down to eye level with Felicity.

“Honey, I know you wish Oliver was here, so do I, but he will be back honey. He will.”

Felicity nodded and turned to see the nurse bringing her daughter over. Wrapped in a pink blanket, the baby was placed into Felicity’s waiting arms.

She gasped when she saw Oliver’s eyes staring straight into hers. In that moment, she finally felt Oliver’s presence.

She felt at peace.

Snuggling her baby girl closer to her chest, she whispered,

“Hi, Olivia Megan Queen, welcome to the world. I love you so much and I am sure, If Daddy was here right now, he would tell you how much he loves you too.”

Olivia blinked at Felicity, and then gave her, what Felicity thought was her first smile.

She rested while Oliver’s parents, his sister, and Felicity’s mother, all took turns holding Olivia.

She fell into a deep sleep knowing that a piece of Oliver was there, even if Oliver couldn’t be there physically.

__________

Diapers, midnight feedings, and many sleepless nights for both Felicity and Olivia, there was only a few more days until Oliver came home, for good. Oliver and Felicity had exchanged a few Skype calls from time to time over the last year. She was glad Oliver at least got to see his baby for a few minutes. It gave her some comfort when loneliness would set in.

Felicity was awoken from a sound that was coming over the baby monitor.

 She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to Olivia’s room.

What she saw brought Felicity to her knees.

There Oliver sat, in full uniform, with their baby daughter.

He was rocking her back and forth and when Felicity came in, she had the biggest simile on his face.

“She’s is absolutely beautiful, Felicity.” She could see the tears forming in his eyes, so she scooted over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He turned his face towards her and Felicity leaned in to give Oliver a kiss.

After pulling away, she saw that Olivia had her eyes open and was looking up at Oliver with the cutest confused expression on her face.

“Daddy’s home, Olivia, Daddy’s home.” Felicity cooed to their baby girl.

 Their girl gave them a toothy smile that made them both chuckle.

Turning back to Oliver, Felicity said,

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until Friday?”

Oliver shrugged, “I thought I would surprise you both and come home a few days early.”

Felicity ran one of her hands through Oliver’s short hair,

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

As Felicity would look back years from now, she would realize that Oliver kept his promise before he deployed a year ago.

Through Olivia’s toddler years and the birth of their second child, a son, though birthdays and anniversaries, weddings and grandchildren.

He kept his promise. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Checkout (Thea's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea meets a sales woman at the local market that she thinks would be perfect for her bother. All she had to do was get him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was brought on my one of my comments (Thank you!). She wanted to know if Thea planned Oliver and Felicity's meeting in Checkout (Chapter 5). I was so interested in the idea, that I had to write it. 
> 
> You should probably read CHECKOUT (CHAPTER 5) first, but I think it will make sense no matter which order you read them in. Just make sure you read both!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

A few days earlier…

Thea sighed as she browsed the aisles of the local market around the corner from their house. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular when she happened to look towards a sales woman straightening items on a shelf.

Her nail polish is what caught her eye. She had to have that nail polish.

She rushed over and said,

“Excuse me, but I have to know where you got your nail polish from? I have never seen that shade of green before and I just have to have it.”

The blonde woman looked to Thea with excited eyes.

“I know right, I actually got it from here. Not that I stole it obviously I paid for it, though I got it cheaper because of my employee discount.”

Thea smirked at this bubbly woman. She liked her instantly.

“Cool, can you show me where to find it?”

“Sure, follow me.” The blonde led Thea over a few aisles to a nail polish display. “Here you go.” She handed over the green color before she turned to leave.

“Wait!” The blonde stopped and turned towards Thea again. “I wanted to say thank you for helping me and also get your name. I’m Thea by the way.”

“You’re welcome and it’s Felicity.”

Thea nodded before she went in search for the register. On her way there, a thought popped into her head.

_Felicity would be perfect for my bother._

She had been a witness to all his past relationships and has come to the conclusion that she should just pick out a girlfriend for him instead.

A wick smile appeared on her face as she planned how she would get her bother and Felicity to meet.

She had a plan and she knew it would work.

\---------------------

Standing outside Oliver’s door, Thea went over everything one last time. She called the market to make sure Felicity would be there. She made up a lie about running out of tampons, now all she had to do was implement the plan. Working herself into a panic, Thea rushed into his room. She spotted him lounging on his couch.

“Ollie!” She shouted as she came to stand in front of his TV.

“What do you want Speedy?” He raised his eyebrow at her, clearly not concerned by her panic at all. Typical!

Stepping up to him, she put her hands on his shoulders.

“I need you to go down to the local market on the corner and pick me up some tampons.”

“Uh…Why can’t you have mom go get them for you? Wait, no, I have a better idea, why don’t you take our family driver and you can get your girly things yourself.”  By the way he shrugged her hands off and shifted on the couch, Thea could tell he was uncomfortable by this.

She would have to pull out the big guns if she ever wanted him to go.

Rearranging her face, she sat down next to him and gave him her best puppy eyes.

“Mom’s at the office and the family driver has off, so you’re my last hope. Please, Ollie, just this once and I will never ask you again!” She fake plead with him.

She heard him sigh. That was a good sign.

“Thea, you know I can’t say no to your puppy dog eyes.” She watched as he ran a hand over his face, and then got up from the couch. “Just this once, Thea, I mean it.”

_Yes! See the puppy dog eyes always works!_

She jumped up from the couch and gave him a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you! Love you!”

She watched him grab his keys and head for his bedroom door. Waving a hand over his should he said,

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

She smiled, her plan worked like a charm.

But she rolled her eyes at the ‘girly things’ comment. She knew once Oliver met Felicity, he would fall for her charm and in time would do anything for that woman.

Throwing one last comment out there, Thea spoke again.

“You know, one of these days, you’ll get yourself a serious girlfriend and I almost guarantee that she will ask you to get her, what did you call them, “girl things”,  and you’ll be out the door before she can finish asking you.”

Her mouth turned up into a smug smile. She could see his cringe from here.

“Okay, you may be right, but I don’t see myself getting a serious girlfriend within the next day, Speedy.”

His statement almost made her laugh, but she held it in. All she could think was,

_You haven’t met Felicity yet!_

“Oh, you never know, Ollie, you never know.”

He smirked at that and left.

Waiting was the only thing Thea had to do now.

____________

Thea planted herself in the living room, hoping she would catch Oliver when he came in. An hour had gone by, when she heard the front door open and close.

“Thea! I got your girly things!” Oliver shouted from the foyer.

Thea just smiled.

Oliver walked into the living room with a grin on his face.

Thea’s heart leaped.

_Did it work? It had to have worked! Just looked at that stupid grin on his face!_

“What is wrong with your face?” Thea teased him.

“What?” He looked a little confused.

“It looks like a smile.”

“I met someone.” He looked like a shy little school boy. It was adorable.

“Oh, really, and who might she be?”

_Please say Felicity! Please say Felicity!_

“Her name is Felicity and she works at the market.”

Thea had to try hard to keep in her cry of victory, but somehow she managed it.

“Did you ask her out?”

“No, not yet, but I think I will got back and she her again.”

She was disappointed that he didn’t ask her out, but she thought it might have been a good thing. All his past relationships were really fast and if he wanted to take his time with Felicity, she couldn’t argue with that.

She just knew he was serious this time and it made Thea happy that she brought them together, even if they don’t know it yet.

In the back of her mind, Thea knew that eventually she would cross Felicity’s path again and maybe both of them would figure out that she set them up, but for now she felt accomplished.

And that’s all that mattered to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
